1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for generating a depth image of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
3-dimensional (3D) image sensing technology for acquiring in real-time color information formed with red (R) value, green (G) value, and blue (B) value of each pixel forming an image, and depth information indicating the depth value of each pixel forming the image, and providing the information to a user performs a critical role in making the user feel a visual reality effect and experience a virtual environment.
Also, this 3D image sensing technology is widely utilized in the face tracking or face recognition field, the game field requiring recognition of movement of a user, the digital camera field, in the airbag adjustment field according to the position or build of a passenger, and the navigation field.
Meanwhile, in this 3D image sensing technology, enhancement of a frame rate which is the number of frames that can be acquired in a unit time can make a very important contribution to improvement of picture quality, and for the enhancement of the frame rate, it is important to acquire depth image information more quickly.